Web services and applications often require high quality delivery to end users, particularly in an e-commerce context supporting order processing on behalf of a large number of customers. A stage of the deployment pipeline may include testing the code prior to actual deployment of the code in a production environment. Conventionally, a manually intensive review of the performance of candidate code in a testing environment is performed to determine if the new code introduces unacceptable levels of latency.